Cutaneous metastases are secondary tumors associated with many different types of cancer. They occur when cancerous cells break away from a primary tumor and become established as secondary tumors. Metastatic tumors often cause accelerated deterioration of the patient's condition and, therefore, can be fatal. Cutaneous metastases occur as a result of one or more metastatic processes that can include, for example, primary tumor proliferation, local extension, vascular and/or lymphatic penetration and embolization, accidental transfer of malignant cells during diagnostic or surgical procedures, and release of malignant cells.
Cutaneous metastases occur in up to about 9% of all cancer patients, but occur most frequently in connection with breast cancer in women and in connection with lung cancer in men. Melanoma, ovarian, oral cavity, renal, colon, and gastric primary cancers account for about 90% of all cutaneous metastases.
Patients typically present with rapidly developing nodules or tumors, often on chest, scalp, neck, abdomen, or back. Less frequent sites include the upper extremities and the pelvis. Patients may report pain, tenderness, and/or infection. Cutaneous metastases are characterized by tumor invasion with capillary rupture, necrosis, and infection, which can result in a purulent, friable, and malodorous lesion. Cutaneous metastases may show characteristics of the primary tumor. In other cases, however, cells of the metastatic tumor may become at least partially undifferentiated.
Treatment of cutaneous metastases depends, at least in part, on the treatment of the primary tumor. Often, this can include systemic therapy, but can also include local treatments including, for example, surgical excision, irradiation, chemotherapy, cryotherapy, laser therapy, or hormone therapy. The side effects of many such treatments are well characterized.
Social isolation, embarrassment, even ostracism can result from disfigurement and/or odor associated with cutaneous metastases. Therefore, effective treatment of cutaneous metastases can significantly enhance a patient's quality of life and may even prolong a patient's life. There is an existing need to find additional effective treatments for cutaneous metastases that result in fewer or less severe side affects and may prolong life.